So Much For My Happy Ending Or Is There A Chance?
by writersblock13
Summary: A total L&L. Right now a Rogan. Basically what I hope happens in season 7. After the seson finale if you take away the last part with Chris. Rated for future possiblities, like language.
1. Introduction

The little town of Stars Hollow still couldn't believe it...the town's perfect, nine years in the making, couple Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes had broken up last week. The whole town hated to takes sides, but they all did anyways(well, everyone but Kirk but Kirk's Kirk so he doesn't count). They wanted so desperately to get the couple back together, but no one knew how. Plus they knew that both Luke and Lorelai could be incredibly stubborn so no one was trying. The only people that were still trying to help were Sookie St. James (Lorelai's good friend) and Rory Gilmore(Lorelai's best friend and daughter.) Sookie had run out of ideas though, so Rory saw now that it was really up to her to make sure that here mom really did get the happy ending she deserved.

**A/N Hope you guys like the story. This is my first actual Gilmore Girls story fanfiction. So this story is basically what I hope happens next season. It's a TOTAL L&L fanfic ( I love Chris, just not with Lorelai, and don't like how the season finale ended) and somewhat Rogan, it could turn in to someone else with Rory (like Marty). Well, before I keep rambling, I'll continue on with the story.**


	2. The previous Friday part 1

**The previous Friday night...**

Rory drove up the oh-so familiar road to the home she had known since she was ten. She parked in the driveway behind her mom's jeep. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She really needed to just cry in her mom's arms, but judging from the message on her cell from that previous afternoon her mom needed her more.

Rory walked up the steps of the deck and took out her key to unlock the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to a very anxious Paul Anka who led her to her mom who was sitting on the couch. Rory sat down and hugged her mom.

"_What's the matter mom?"_

Lorelai started to sob.

"_Oh, Mom what happened."_

"_Me and Luke. We're over"_

She started sobbing even harder.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN ... I love cliffhangers! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. The previous friday part 2

**A/N Thanks for all of the great reviews! Sorry for all of the short chapters. I'm caught in the end of the school year rush, so the only time I have to write longer chapter is on the weekends. Keep on reviewing, and I might be able to fit a longer one in on a week day!**

_What happened Mom, come on you'll feel better when it's out."_

"_I asked him to elope and he didn't want to. He said we had to see how it would fit into April's life."_

"_Oh Mom, Oh Mom."_

Lorelai started to sob again, remembering that nights events...

**(A/N I don't really remember the Luke/Lorelai scene but that's whats supposed to be here.)**

"_That's when I called you."_

"_Oh Mom, Oh Mom."_

"_Enough of me," _? Lorlai said wiping her eyes. _" You look upset. What wrong with you."_

"_Very nice Mom." _Rory laughed.

"_I didn't mean it like that. So..."_

"_Logan left for London today."_

"_Oh baby."_


	4. The next Saturday afternoon

**A/n sorry I didn't update in a while. I was in the hospital from Friday afternoon to Monday afternoon. I'll try to update as much as possible, but for a while it will be shorter chapters because I have to "conserve my energy" or some junk like that. Well, I'm currently out of school so I"ll probably update during that timeframe of the day. Well..., enjoy this chapter!**

**The next Saturday afternoon ...**

Rory was deep in thought as she walked Paul Anka around the ton square. She couldn't stand her mom like this and Luke wasn't exactally all fine and dandy either (he had kicked out about 3 people in the 5 minutes Rory had been in the square). She finally decided she should confront him, but later on. All of a sudden Rory's cell went off so she answered it .

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Rory."_

"_Oh hi Dad' how've you been?"_

"_Great."_

"_and Gigi?"_

"_she's good too."_

"_so listen Rory, I've been tring to call yourmom because she didn't seem like herself on Friday, but she hasn't answered any of my calls."_

Rory filled her dad in on Lorelai's current situation.

"_let me help."_

"_Dad..."_

"_I won't screw up anything, I just want my Gilmore girls to be happy."_

Rory couldn't help but smile at what her dad had said.

**A/n Once again sorry for the short-choppyish (if thats even a word) chapter. Remember one thing though, the more people that click on the lovely blue-purple botton the more I'll add to each chapter:-) **


	5. That Evening

**That evening...**

Rory sat in the gazebo in the middle of the town square she was going to meet her dad there so that their plan could go into action. Her beeper went off as the signal and she headed over to Luke's . He was serving Chris coffee. Rory carefully called her mom and then headed up to the counter

"_listen, yes I care deeply about Lorelai and Rory,"_

" _I knew you just came here to gloat, now GET OUT!"_

Rory got really iritated. _ "Oh, SHUT UP AND LISTEN LUKE!" _

Luke looked up at Rory and along with everyone else in the diner and her mom, who was listening in through the phone, looked slightly taken aback."

"_Well Rory why's he here than?' _Luke asked a little more calmly this time.

"_He's here because like he said he care for Mom. I asked him to come because you two are miserable and everyone in the town exept you guys think you're being total idiots!" _Rory put her phone up to her ear. _" and with hearing that Mom I expect you over here pronto. Now everyone OUT!" _Everyone, now slightly afraid of Rory scattered out of the diner.

"_It seems my work here is done, so I'll see you later Rory."_

"_O.K. , bye Dad."_

"_Now, Luke I know one of the issues you two had was the situation with April, and I know she's new in your life and everything, but comeing from growing up with that situatin, she lives with her Mom, soI'm sorry to sy but that's the only place something has to fit in with her life. Here it's how SHE fits in thats just how it is."_

"_Well, sadly Rory thats not an issue anymore. Anna's filling for full custudy of April, and I don't have any money to fight back."_

"_Oh Luke, I'm so sorry."_

All of a sudden the door opened.

"_I thought I said everyone OUT!"_

"_But sweets you're the one that wanted me to come. Oh yeah we can probably hang up now."_

The two hung up there phones.

" _So, I'm guessing that means you heard.."_

"_Everything, and I'm sorry to say Rory was right no matter how hard Chris tried, it was always how Rory fit in to his life. Now, I'm not saying you would be different."_

"_But it doesn't really matter anymore."_

"_Don't say that, we can figure something out. Remember, I have connections." _

Rory started to giggle.

"_Hey don't laugh, you have the same connections, heck you even have more!"_

"_You have a point, but you forgot one, I have a better relationship with both  of your connections." _

"_Hey don't gloat."_

Luke way starting to get annoyed, so he poured them both a cup of coffee which made Lorelai smile.

"_Well, we know that he knows how to shut us up." _Rory smirked."

**A/N Sorry about the somewhat cliffhanger. I'm just out of a writer's block!**


	6. Decisions

**A/n HI! Thanx so muck for all of the reviews. I know I mentioned that this was a Rogan so people are anxious when he will be showing but have no fear! A small reminder that he is current ally in London. I have a plan for when he will appear, but i might take a few chapters. Be patient:-) **

Lorelai, Luke and Rory went up the walk way to the Gilmore's. Lorelai had filled Luke and Rory in about the house that they were giving Luke and Lorelai for their wedding. Now, they were headed to Friday night dinner which now Luke, much to his dismay was to be included in if he could get away from the diner. It had been a couple of weeks since Luke and Lorelai had gotten back together, and they had basically finished planning there wedding. They had decided for it to be in the winter, Lorelai favorite time of year, by Luke's suggestion because he knew if it snowed on that day it would make it even more special. Tonight, they decided to approach the subject of Luke borrowing money to help fight for custody of April. Rory went up and rang the doorbell. Emily, much to everyone's surprise, had managed to keep the same maid this month so they were immediately let in and coats were taken. everyone greeted each other, got their drinks and sat down. Emily could immediately tell they wanted to to discuss something, so she addressed the subject.

"_You guys need money for something, I can tell."_

"_Well, yes Mom b--.."_

"_What do you need it for." _You could tell Richard had a slight annoyance in his voice.

"_Well Dad, Mom, you guys know that Luke has his daughter April?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well you see her mother has filed for full custody of her, and Luke doesn't have enough money to fight back, and well I I'm sorry but I can't let what happened to Rory growing up ."_

"_Fine. We'll give you some money, even set you up with a good lawyer, but once the case is over, we will come back to the issue of her obligations to Friday night dinners depending on the custody arrangement. Deal?" _Everyone's eyes were on Emily and Luke.

"_Deal." _Luke said grinning.

"_Good, now everyone lets eat."_

Over dinner Lorelai and Luke Filled everyone in on the details of the wedding they had finally decided.

" _It will be on December 10th on the Dragonfly's property with a reception, catered by Sookie in the town square afterwards."_

They discussed all of the other detail over the remainder of dinner

About a month later, in August, Luke was headed to court. He got up in front the judge to present his case and situation. He explained to the judge that he owned his own business, was financially stable and that while his apartment was kind of small, he would be moving into his and Lorelai's new house in either late December or early January. He also explained Lorelai's work and financial statuses and a little of her past history. The judge than decided that April would remain living with her mom full time until school started and then only on the weekends, once school started. Once January came along and Luke had moved, he would get custody of April with monthly and summer visitation rights for Anna.


	7. Song

**A/N Not long after I stated my story I thought of this song and thought it kinda went with the season finale/beginning of my story. It is "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.**

**"My Happy Ending" **

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Chorus:_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...


	8. Birthdays

September came and went and Rory went back to Yale. Luke and Lorelai began the early-month preparations for moving. Soon, October came around and it was the Friday(October 7) before Rory's 22nd birthday that Saturday (October 8). Everyone at Friday night dinner had a BIG surprise for Rory, but no one led her one until they were seated for dinner.

"_Hey Grandma?"_

"_Yes Rory?"_

"_Is someone else coming for dinner?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, it's just that there is an extra place."_

"_Well actually Rory,"_ Richard continued_ " How about we let your Mom present you an early birthday birthday present."_

"_Happy Birthday Rory." _Luke ended

"_Hey get out here!" _Lorelai shouted to what seemed like nothingness to Rory. All of a sudden Logan came into the doorway, and much to Rory's amusement ( and Lorelais but it had been her idea) Logan had a big pink bow on his head. Rory's eyes got really big and she jumped up running over to Logan.

"_LOGAN!"_

"_Hey Ace."_

"_I missed you."_

"_Same here."_

"_O.K you love birds, save the romantic junk for later and lets eat!" _Lorelai stated in a mocking tone. So Logan and Rory sat down for dinner.


	9. Everafter

_Conclusion_

Later that year on December 14, the Lorelai's had a double wedding. Much to their enjoyment, it snowed. About two years later both had little girls on April 17. They were named Lorelai and Annabelle. Luke, Lorelia and April ended up moving in to the house purchesed by the Gilmores and Rory and Logan moved in to the crap shack after Rory graduated from Yale.

**A/n I know this was a pretty short fanfic, but I consider this like the season premier. I'm working on another story that at the second is a post-partings. I will publish the first chapter ASAP. The working Title is After Partings come Reunions, so that most likely will be the title.**


End file.
